Love my Way
by crystalhoney
Summary: Damon Salvatore more than adored his fiancee, socialite Katherine Pierce. And so did she, at least she used to, till everything fell. Now our sexiest bad boy has his hands full with her. Till there's this whole new side of her he'd never seen. Is this the same girl? Or was he mistaking her for someone else?
1. Is she still the one

**This is purely about Damon and Elena, I know it may not start that way but in the end its really their love story**

**What I don't own; ****I don't own anything related to the vampire diaries, that's CW's business. **

**What I own;** **the plot and other additional characters not mentioned in both the book and television series.**

Chapter one; 

Is she still the one?

He sipped the bourbon in his hand slowly savoring the bitter taste on his tongue. This was the last place he wanted to be, but he knew he'd rather be here than be anywhere else.

He drowned the drink in one long swallow before signaling the half-naked bartender.

'More?' The woman blinked slowly flaunting her boobs in his face.

He stared at her wishing for just one instant he could just be attracted to her, even if it wasn't the earth shattering, knee bending, heart racing type of attraction he felt towards his fiancée of one year but anything, just ant spark would be so enough for him to act on.

Still the gorgeous blonde couldn't steal his attention.

He shook his head at her, 'Just my check.'

She chuckled, 'Being the perfect gentleman I see. Not wanting to get home drunk to your wife.'

He just gave a small smile as he signed the check, not in the mood for any complications than he already was with women. He slid the money to her and got up from the stool. 'It's fiancée.'

Slowly he walked out of the crowded Manhattan bar still thinking of the degree of mess he'd meet at home. Every man who thought he had found true love or his soul mate wanted to be with that woman for the rest of their life. He had found his and nothing was changing that.

Right?

So why did he suddenly feel as though this past months his relationship with Katherine was slowly going from worse to disaster?

He unlocked his car door and slowly drove through the streets of Manhattan praying that he wouldn't puke at the sight of his woman when he arrived home.

The first smell that hit him was the harsh smell of cigarettes- a Metlight to be precise. He'd recognize the smell any day. Partly because he'd smoked a couple of them back in college and they had become a part of Katherine's daily routine.

He walked further into the Park Avenue apartment finding clothes littered on the floor amongst shoes of different colors and other accessories. Ash trays on every available table. All those never moved him, during the last six months, he had already gotten used to that. In fact, he prepared himself for it every time he walked through the door, but when he saw the love of his life on the cream colored couch, the woman he gave his five million dollar ring dozing and snoring lightly, hands still clasped firmly on a bottle of his vintage French wine, his heart fell right in his chest. Nothing could have ever prepared him for that sight.

There lay the woman who made him believe in love, a number one player like him finally decides to settle down and life was throwing punches at him, blows that he found impossible to dodge.

He walked slowly towards her and slowly took the bottle from her hands. She stirred and open those forget-me-not chocolate eyes.

'Damon?'

Even in her drunken state, she managed to make his name sound like liquid sex.

'Baby, I saved some wine for you.' She slowly got into a sitting position wincing when her feet-or rather when her foot, as the other was still clad in a fire red heel- hit the ground.

'God! Is the room spinning or something?' she held both hands to her head.

Damon ignored the pain in his chest and just lifted her up into his hands. 'Let's get you out of these clothes Kat.'

He was halfway to their bedroom when he heard her mummer, 'You're no fun anymore.'

Damon sighed and wished to hell he could tell her the same thing.

He placed her on the queen sized bed and took a moment to stare at her, recalling the first time he met her she was in her final year in Columbia University and as one of the most fashionable bachelorette in New York, attended the prestigious New York Bachelor of the Year Award. Coincidentally, he was to receive the award. But the moment he got up the stage and saw those eyes of hers and her trademark mass of curly brown hair, all he wanted to do was shove the award in the nearest toilet and have a word with the goddess in front of him.

He fell hard and fast for her, and so did she or so he thought. He managed to remove her black halter and slip her into a comfortable nightie. She hugged one of the half dozen pillows on the bed when he was through with disturbing her.

'Damon?'

He caressed her hair. 'Katherine.'

'I can't do this anymore.'

His fallen heart rose and leapt for joy, maybe she was finally seeing the errors of her ways. 'Do what babe?'

'This. Me, you. Us.'

Damon's heart fell so deep that he was sure somehow, his digestive enzymes would gladly work on it. He couldn't believe Katherine was doing this to him.

'I don't want to keep hurting, keep hurting…uh my head hurts…..' She gave a lazy yawn and giggled. 'I'm sleepy.'

Those where last words before she closed her eyes as sleep overtook her.

Damon kept staring at her, had she meant what she said? Or was it the alcohol talking? Still everyone knew that a drunk man always had an epitome of truth in every garbage he uttered. Was Katherine really tired of their relationship? Was she breaking up with him?

Slowly he got down from the bed and wondered truly if after all these years together it was right to just call it quits. But the more he thought of it, the harder his heart fell and shattered.

Katherine Amanda Pierce was going to be the death of him, that he was more than a hundred percent sure of.

He was up early the next morning, still thinking about Katherine's words from last night, he dressed slowly for work having the desire of staying back home and relaxing, but he couldn't take that chance, not with the possibility of Katherine repeating her words when she was sober.

Damon strolled into her room expecting to find her still in bed with a hangover, surprisingly her bed was empty and as usual, un kept. He frowned and moved towards the sitting room, which was also empty. The frown left his face only when he saw her balanced on the kitchen dining smoking a wrap.

'Katherine?'

She looked up.

Her chocolate eyes red.

Damon noticed how skinny she looked. Granted she'd always been skinny but the amount of pot and alcohol she had been living on for the past six months made her look like an anorexia patient.

She drew her eyes away from him and sipped her black coffee.

'You called.'

Damon took a seat opposite her. 'Why are you doing this to me?'

She looked up drawing a long breath from the cigarette in her manicured nails.

'Doing what?'

She would have looked innocent if not for the redness of her eyes

'This Kat. It's a nightmare for me to come home and you reek of cigarette smoke. I leave for work and you are still in the same shape. How do you thinh that makes me feel?'

She simply drew in another breath and sipped her coffee.

'Every man wants his woman to feel happy, make him happy and smell all feminine and exotic not take in the smell of alcohol every time he comes near her.'

She sttod up in a flash.

'What the fuck Damon?! Would you just spare me all this freaking crap! This was how you met me and you fucking introduced mme to this fucking joint. So now because you're all grown up, then I should follow suit?'

'We only did drugs when you were in college Kat, everyone did something wild back in college. But guess what? It's all in the past, they are now serious people trying to get through life you should probably do the same thing.' Damon walked toward her, his usually calm voice increasing in both seriousness and anger.

Damon didn't even have time to react before the coffee cup that cost more than he cared to know was flung across the chrome-in-glass kitchen staining the sparkling white tiles on the wall.

'Shut the fuck up Damon! I'm tired on this, I'm sick and freaking tired of all this. I'm not the perfect angel you want me to be! I'm not some fantasy wife you're planning on turning me into. This is me, the coke, the drink, it's all me and I'm not freaking changing because you put this silly piece on metal on my finger.'

She got that all out in one breath, turned around and began walking out of the kitchen past Damon.

Without hesitation he grabbed her arm, 'Don't you dare walk away from me Katherine.'

She yanked it away but he didn't bulge, 'Or what Damon? What are you gonna do, uh? Report me to your father again?'

'What the hell is wrong with you? Who the hell are you?' Now he was frankly surprised, the woman in his arms was not the one he gave his ring, she wasn't the one he fell madly in love with. This was a completely different person.

'This is me Damon.' She screamed finally yanking her arm. 'Stop trying to change me! Just fucking stop!'

With that she spun on her feet and left the kitchen slamming the door after her. Damon collapsed on the nearest chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

Yep. It was confirmed. His relationship was going downhill and the possibility of it getting better was rapidly disintegrating.

**Title reference: He's still the one-Shania Twain (1997) **


	2. Not so crazy in love

Chapter two;

Not so crazy in love

The alarm on his cell phone rang and Damon swiftly put it off, solidly tempted to fling the phone. It was meant to remind him that it was lunch but he couldn't care less about food at the moment. The only way he could distract himself from Katherine and her shenanigans was work and that was exactly what he was going to do.

As if the devil himself was against his piece of mind, the office phone rang, he could have smashed it against the wall and no one would question his authority but then that could his father on the phone.

'Talk to me.'

The timid voice of his secretary traveled to his ears, 'Sir Miss Forbes is here to see you.'

Typical only Caroline could certainly disrupt his piece of mind.

'Tell her I'm busy.' A smile broke out as he muttered to words. Yeah that'll keep her out of his hair.

He dropped the phone and leaned back expecting his door to probably be ripped off its hinges. He was disappointed.

Caroline Forbes opened the door like a thief in the night and walked into his office like she had all the time in the world.

'I said I was busy, Miss Forbes.' He drawled, the sight of her suddenly relaxing him.

'And good day to you too Mr. Salvatore. Ready for lunch?' she settle in the comfy leather chair

He leaned back, 'Nah, I've got some stuff to clear up here and it's gonna take a while to complete.'

Caroline rolled her eyes, 'Damon you're doing it again.'

He threw up his hands. 'Doing what?'

'This. This whole I can do it myself hence micromanaging everyone that works for you. You are going to overwork yourself and crash so much faster than a virus-infected laptop.'

It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes.

'Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Salvatore, you know I'm damn right. I don't know what's gonna kill you first- the constant need to show your dad you can bring in as much billions as he can or your trying to burry yourself into work so you don't have to face Katherine.'

Caroline knew she hit the spot when his blue eyes sparkled in anger-not that that scared her particularly, she was used to dealing with anger from her best friend. But all in all she was right, Damon was really passing through unnecessary stuff. First his constant need to prove himself to his father, a father that adored every bit of hair on his head. Giuseppe Salvatore saw his beloved wife Isabelle in his son and that was enough for him to lock Damon in a room so he couldn't ever get hurt.

He was one of those protective fathers that didn't like their children hurt or in pain—words to describe Damon's feelings—all they wanted to see was smiles on their faces. Damon on the other hand inherited so much of his father's stubbornness wanting to prove to everyone that he was capable.

'This isn't about Katherine or my father Care.'

'Really? What's all this about? I don't want you to keep doing this to yourself.'

Damon scoffed, 'You don't want me to keep working or focus on my relationship?'

Caroline groaned inwardly completely frustrated at Damon. He was being so thick. What he had with Katherine was not a relationship. It was far from it.

'I didn't say that and you know it.'

He cocked a brow and she was tempted to throw the nearest heavy object at him just to wipe that smirk off his face.

'Can we not have this conversation right now? Just get your butt off that chair and lets go to lunch.' She searched her Chanel purse for her currently screaming Blackberry

'Last time I checked, you worked for me.'

She frowned at the screen, 'No I work for your father and till he hands over his company to you I'm staying loyal to him.'

Damon scoffed. 'I'm still not going, you can't change my mind.'

Caroline sighed. She knew a lost battle when she saw one. 'Suit yourself Salvatore but just know this, its not healthy for you to keep doing this to yourself.'

'Thanks but my best friend is a doctor and he tells me I'm fit as a horse.'

Caroline rolled her eyes again as she got up. 'Your doctor needs to have his license revoked. I'll just tell him that at lunch.'

Damon's eyes widened. 'You're meeting Klaus for lunch? He didn't tell me that.'

'he told me to inform you, blockhead. So now you'll willingly accept my offer because he's gonna be there?'

Damon frowned a little as he grabbed his suit. 'Just shut up Care and lead the way.'

He was out the door before she recovered from the blow muttering insults on him.

Caroline apologized as she dumped her blackberry back into her purse. Apparently working for Mr. Salvatore Senior had its perks and experiencing a shortened break was one of them. She placed a kiss on each male's cheek—lingering longer on Damon's as she took in his aftershave—before flying out the door screaming , 'Taxi!'

'So tell me, what's really bothering you?'

Caroline was long gone since her lunch break was over thanks to Damon's dad before Niklaus Mikaelson dared ask about his friends personal life. Still silently thinking about Caroline's cherry chapstick on his cheek.

'Like what?'

'Katherine, for instance.'

Damon sipped his iced tea, wondering where the hell he was gonna start from. 'Man, Katherine's so, she's so…..'

'Hot.' Klaus inserted with a laugh.

'Not funny man.' Damon replied dryly.

There was once a time when the words sexy, hot, amazing and Katherine just had to be used in the same sentence. Right now he didn't find her any of those words.

'No but seriously, what's going on?' Again. Klaus added silently.

'Same old stuff, except now it's getting worse and I don't think I can handle her.'

Klaus studied his friend. In all the fifteen years he knew Damon Salvatore, his friend had never looked so depressed. The stress level he was feeling off of Damon was over the top, he didn't need his medical eye to see or even feel it.

'I still find it hard to believe that this is how my Katherine would turn up.' Damon shook his head just to clear the image of her flinging that coffee cup across the kitchen.

'Me too, have you tried talking to her?' Even as Klaus said those words he knew how stupid they sounded.

'Talk? Did you say talk?'

Damon ran a hand through his head.

'Maybe what you both need is some time away from each other you know. Some space wouldn't hurt.' Klaus suggested.

Damon shook his head, 'That'll just amount to her going off the deep end Nik.'

'I think you need some time away from her Damon otherwise you'll go off the deep end. Trust me.'

'I just can't leave Katherine, do you know the amount of coke she takes in per day? And don't even get me started on the alcohol. All this happen while I'm in the room. I don't think I like to imagine what happens when I'm gone.'

'You're not responsible for her Damon, maybe she doesn't want to be saved.'

Damon stared at his friend in shock. That woman was wearing his ring!

'Look Damon, you need a break from her, you need on get on with life okay. It's time to hop off the Katherine train, this relationship is doing you far more harm than good. Trust me on this.'

'I love Katherine Nik, I can't just shut it off like a switch.'

Klaus leaned back. He didn't need anyone to tell him that all Damon felt for Katherine was lust and obsession . Some things didn't last, and those were one of them.

'Maybe we just need a trip to somewhere we really lived our passion and relive it.'

'And you think that'll work?' Klaus asked ignoring how sappy Damon sounded.

'I don't know but I've got to try something, I just can't watch her keep doing this to herself, she deserves better.'

Klaus leaned back further lazily and kept wondering if people generally went daft when in love. He always doubted that, being a doctor of the heart and all, but looking at his friend who conquered every eligible panties in Manhattan and beyond, he seriously wanted to start believing again.

**Title reference; ** **Crazy in love—Beyoncé Knowles(2003) **


	3. Paper letters

**What I don't own; **** The vampire diaries **

**What I do own;**** The plot.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, some of you guys had questions but give the story time, it'll soon answer all your questions.**

**Needs;**** I'm really desperate for (a) beta(s), if you're interested just PM me. *big thanks***

**Apologies; ****I'm so sorry for the long long update…I blame it all on school work. Trust me saving lives isn't as easy as those medical shows make it seem. Updates will soon be regular(I like to think so)**

**My Reviewers;**

**Debbie1689**

**Bella0xchristina**

Chapter three;

Paper letters

Elena Gilbert fell on her bed thanking every deity out there that she managed to make it home safely. She was fifty percent sure this morning that she'd not make it home in one piece, given her current stress level.

She struggled out of her boring uniform and lay on the bed appreciating the quiet atmosphere the little radio Bonnie had given her on her last birthday—or the day the sisters thought she was born-the beach was bathing the shores making calming sounds that she could just close her eyes to.

The apartment door bounced open in a flash followed by a crash and another quite alarming sound.

In an instant she'd dragged herself from the comfort of her bed managed to grab her blue robe and grabbed the night lamp, facing whoever barged into her home.

Elena didn't know what annoyed her more, the sight before her tired eyes or the sound that came from her roommate's mouth. 'Bonnie?'

Bonnie Bennett kept laughing, 'You should see you, you look…'

Bonnie's words where instantly cut off my a loud sound on the door. Her mocha eyes widened. 'Shit! I'm not here and you don't know me.'

She grabbed her bag laying on the floor and ran into their closet. Elena watched her go wishing to hell and back that she actually didn't know any Bonnie Bennett. The knock on the door grew louder, 'Coming.'

She took a deep breathe prepared to face whoever or whatever nemesis her impulsive roommate had brought with her.

'Good day Miss.'

She forced a smile as she took in the visitor, tall tanned muscular, she hoped Bonnie hadn't stolen. Again.

'Hi, uh, how may I help you?'

He looked around the apartment in shock or probably disgust. Or pity?

'Yeah, I'm looking for a certain brunette that goes by the name Elena.'

Elena frowned, 'I'm sorry who?' She didn't remember meeting this man anywhere before in her whole life.

Besides he didn't have that kind of face that any woman would actually forget.

'Elena. About your height dark skinned and with chocolate eyes works as a bartender at the Bellview .'

Elena gave a massive internal eye roll feeling really frustrated at her friend and roommate. She knew Bonnie loved flirting, it was no secret. The only problem was, she kept forgetting her name in front of many conquests and the only name that her brain seemed to supply her was Elena Gilbert.

She closed her eyes briefly and muttered a few curses at the mystery that was Bonnie Bennett.

'Miss?'

'No, doesn't ring a bell.' She lied, shaking her head. 'Is there a problem sir?'

'Uh, yeah. We met a couple of days ago at the hotel and she gave me this address, she kinda owes me something.'

Elena groaned inwardly barely resisting the urge to drag Bonnie from her hiding place and personally hand her over to this man with those blue, blue eyes. 'I'm not sure I know her, sorry to say.'

With one last look around the apartment he gave a knee bending smile and grinned, 'Thanks Miss…..'

'Bonnie,' She supplied. 'You can call me Bon.'

'Bon-nie.' He stretched slowly. 'Doesn't suite you though.'

Go figure.

She returned his smile weakly and stood there watching him walk through the hallway before disappearing down the stairs before she closed the door. She wasted no time in locating the tiny closet finding the brunette squeezed there as if hiding from the devil himself.

'Wasn't that fun?!' she flashed her innocent smile that Elena didn't find to be oh-so-innocent.

Elena groaned, 'Bonnie like seriously, that's like the fifth time this week, aren't you just gonna get a tattoo of your full name on your arm so you'd remember to actually give the correct name this time?'

'Aren't you gonna ask who was that?' Bonnie struggled to stand up from the tiny closet they shared managing to knock down a few hangers and a few shoes.

Elena groaned. 'I'm more interested in why the heck you keep forgetting your name around-uh! Why do I even bother trying to reason with you.'

With that she left Bonnie trying to untie herself from a long neck scarf.

'Elen-Lena, you got a er! Urgh!' Bonnie took a deep breath banging the closet door behind her. She straightened her hair and took off her long coat before jumping on the bed beside the other brunette.

'That was Darren Al Kamal. He's a prince.' Bonnie's eyes sparkled as she took off her uniform still seated on the bed. 'I met him last week, he checked in just a few days before and came to the night club a few days later.'

'And you are telling me this because?' Elena asked smirking slightly not believing her. This wasn't new to her, this whole Bonnie scene as she liked to call it.

'He's a prince.'

'So?'

Bonnie leaned back slowly. 'Are you like seriously kidding me right now? I just told you that dude at the door is an Arabian prince.'

Elena sighed. 'I fail to see how that explains the fact that you gave him a fake identity and besides you ran from him when you saw him and if he was important I don't think you would have done that.'

Bonnie stood up from the bed avoiding Elena's gaze while taking off her remaining attire, wondering if Elena had forgotten so soon. 'Well he took me to dinner and-'

'Please tell me you didn't do it again.'

Bonnie didn't pretend to not understand what her friend was implying. 'I just couldn't help it, the date was horrible and I needed to bail hence I needed some assistance.'

'Assistance? You call taking money from someone i.e. stealing assistance?'

'Yeah, it's kind of like a relative term.'

'Since when is stealing called 'a relative term'.' Elena made air quotes around relative term. 'And the last time I checked, it was still a punishable act under the American law.'

'I told you, it was all his fault. The date sucked so much that I had to bail. Since it was a date and he's a prince, I didn't think it was necessary to carry extra cash.'

Elena leaned back still trying to process her friend's words. 'Do you have any idea how completely ridiculous you just sounded? Trust me Bonnie one of these days the local precinct will come knocking on that door and I'll be so glad to point to your hiding place.'

Bonnie giggled slipping into a blue pair of boy shorts. 'Only they'll be looking for Elena Gilbert.'

'And you think I'll get arrested just for you?'

'It's not like you'll have a choice, I mean with your id on you and everything now shhh, Ellen is on.'

Elena studied the brunette, 'You do realize that we've got the morning shift at the hotel.'

'So? It's not like we are even gonna get appreciated for all the hard work, all we get is a measly check every last month with peanut tips.'

'Bon, that measly check is the appreciation for the hard work.' Elena said with a weak smile.

'It's not enough Lena. It's way far from being enough. I always thought that one day we'd get a package from the mail with a lot of benjamins from like a fairy godmother or something like that.'

Elena giggled. 'Right and your wicked step mother would just grab-'

'Shit!'

Bonnie suddenly stood up from her bed and ran to their coat hanger.

'What's wrong?'

'I can't believe I freaking forgot. You got a mail today at work. I don't think it's a mail, maybe like a uh-'

'Gimme that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Elena snatched the brown paper. 'You know how long I've waited for them to receive my resume.'

Elena ignored the scoff from Bonnie. She applied for a job at the local hospital, the check from the Bellview was really starting to get swallowed up real fast before the next one was expected. A second job was the only option. With some extra cash they could afford slightly more assets like her drugs and inhaler for example.

That is if Bonnie managed to get off her lazy ass and apply for some more jobs.

'Wait a minute, is this about that factory job you applied for last month?' Elena heard Bonnie trailing behind her. 'Lena, you don't need another job. Working at the Bellview is actually like having two jobs.'

'Bonnie, maybe it skipped your knowledge but Shakes increased the rent for this month, how do you suppose we survive the next few months before he throws us out.' And after buying food for the month and paying for the roof over their heads, there was not enough money for a new inhaler. She had been making do with honey but that was getting pretty dangerous. 'And the job's in a hospital not a factory.'

Bonnie recoiled immediately, 'Shakes would never do that, I mean like we are the only ones he's gonna find in the Glades who would pay rent up front.'

Elena barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her roommate's stupidity.

'We can work this whole stuff out with Shakes if it comes to that.' She concluded triumphantly with a smirk that Elena felt like slapping off her face.

She began tearing off the envelope cover wordlessly.

'Are you really still going ahead with this whole jo-'

'Yes Bonnie I am. I don't want to end up on the streets again. I escaped from the claws of the Glades and I'd rather not go back.'

She went back to tearing out the paper leaving Bonnie speechless. A single note fell out with a black credit card. Elena reached for the card only to have Bonnie snatch it from the bed.

'What is this?'

'Bonnie give it back. That thing could be dangerous.'

'What is so harmful in a credit card? Check if there's like a letter or something.'

Elena opened the preceding envelope and dragged out a single printed paper that read;

**Dearest Elena,**

**It is with great sadness that I write you this letter. I know this may sound really strange, but trust me, I'm not trying to play with your emotions. You are a special child love and I regret that I cannot be there to tell you this in person but it'd be weird if an old goat like myself knocks on your apartment telling you that I'm your grandmother. The truth is my name is Melissa Peyton Pierce, and you Elena Pierce are my granddaughter.**

**Forgive me if this takes you by shock but dear I've been wanting to tell you for months. I don't know how to say this but I want to see you my dear, so badly and to make up for all the twenty four years that I've lost. Please consider my offer, there's a plane ticket attached to this package. Just dial this number if you want us to come pick you from Kansas.**

**557-7869-9765**

**It's too soon but, I love you Elena.**

**Melissa P.**

Elena read the letter twice and collapsed.

**Title reference; ****Paper planes-M.I.A(2008)**

**Please review, I want to read all what you think about the story. **


	4. Confused state of mind

What I don't own;The vampire diaries. Also if you've seen Arrow(you should) I don't own the term 'the Glades'

What I do own;The plot. An undying love for writing and saving lives.

My Reviewers;You guys rock! Thanks.

Thanks to angel855qcca for beta-ing.

Chapter four:

Confused State of Mind

Bonnie could count the number of times she had screamed in her life. The first time was when she witnessed her parents getting shot in a dark alley, the second was the day she witnessed her aunt Marley getting hit by a car on their way from Walnut Avenue Middle school and the third was right now. Not because she was scared, but because watching her best friend collapse lifelessly on the bed brought back memories of those faithful incidents which she spent the last seventeen years of her life forgetting.

"Elena, are you okay? Talk to me! Where's that damn inhaler?" The tears poured non-stop. No, she would not lose the last person that she cared about. "Damn it, answer me, it's not on the night stand!"

Bonnie took one look at the raw panic on Elena's face and realization settled in.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'm fine."

"No Lena, it's happening again and there's no inhaler."

Why was there no darn inhaler?!

Elena took a deep breath. "On the shelf, there's a honey-hone-"

Bonnie scrambled to the kitchen counter and got the honey soaked cloth after managing to knock down a half-empty pack of M&M's and a plastic peanut butter jar. She practically ran back to the bed and wasted no time placing it over Elena's nose, ignoring her shaky hands. "Breathe slowly Lena, come on don't—just take it all in."

Elena felt her racing heart begin to slow down. She felt all the usual clogging in her throat clear out as she felt the honey slide down her throat. The fresh air flowed easily in and she brought it all back out easier. Slowly, she pushed the cloth back into Bonnie's still shaky hands.

"I'm alright, Bonnie."

Bonnie just stood up and went to the kitchen area, poured water in a bowl and grabbed a napkin. This was the only thing they could do after these attacks as there wasn't enough money for hospital fees. She placed the damp cloth on her best friend's forehead and finally tried to catch her breath.

"The letter," Elena stated simply trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears.

"Yeah, I figured this attack had something to do with the letter, but right now, I'm more interested as to why you don't have your inhaler nearby."

Elena kept staring at the ceiling like Bonnie hadn't spoken.

"Did you hear what I just said, Elena? Your inhaler is not here. Do you have any idea how uneasy that makes me feel? I mean, what if you had an attack when there was no one around, a.k.a. me? How would you reach the damn honey cloth all the way across the room?"

"The letter," Elena repeated as if in a trance.

"I don't care about the darn letter, I'm still trying to get past the fact that one of the essential commodities in this house is missing! Your life, like, literally depends on that thing. You know your drugs cost an arm and a leg, hence the inhaler, which is currently unavailable!" Bonnie continued pacing just to lose some of the tension gripping her body parts.

"The letter, Bonnie, you have to read it!"

"I told you, I don't care about some—'

"Bonnie, please! You. Have. To. Read. That. Letter."

Bonnie paused. She was pissed, if not mad at Elena but if she read the letter then she could go back to preaching her mind. All she had to do was read it.

It only took her about a minute to read the letter; Bonnie read it again just to ensure that she hadn't missed anything.

Okay, this was more than enough for anyone with Elena's condition to have an episode. This was getting so messed up by the minute. A grandmother from New York just showing up after almost half of her life was over.

"You have got to be kidding me right now! This is so messed up." Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair. She knew beyond doubt that finding out you had a family when you went through life always thinking you had absolutely no one in the world was difficult to take in. Granted, she had suffered a lot on the streets of Kansas, from losing her parents as a child to witnessing her aunt's accident but right now, all that stuff needed to be put aside. Elena needed her drugs, and if the inhaler was missing she didn't need anyone to tell her that those drugs were not in this house.

"All those years at the orphanage and I had a family somewhere in the world. I had a grandmother." Sweat was dripping down her face and Bonnie wiped it slowly, wondering about two things: the money to get the drugs and how the hell she was gonna leave Elena alone in the apartment while she went out to get them. In her grief stricken state, she could do something rash or dangerous.

"Elena, listen to me. I need to get some drugs from the store for you. Please stop thinking about—"

"How can I stop? She just sent a letter and she wants to see me, I—I have to go right now, there's a plane ticket there to New York. Bonnie, I want to meet her. Where was she when I got dumped at the orphanage? When I needed someone to read me a bed time story? When I needed kisses and hugs when—

"I—I have to go now, Bonnie, we gotta pack, she has to tell me why my mother left me to-to be alone, I-I have to know who I am, is Elena even my name? Does she know who my father is—"

Bonnie grabbed Elena before she could escape from the bed and make with her threat of packing her luggage for New York.

"Sh-shhhh, Lena, it's okay. Elena, please take a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay."

"How can anything be okay? I don-"

"Shhh, Elena, stop it. Listen to me; you need to get some sleep. Please, just stop thinking about it. You need to-"

"Get to New York, I know. That's what I'm saying Bonnie, we get to finally know who I am. After all these years I'll know my family and who I really am. Do I have a brother or a sister? Bonnie, we have to go! Let's just pack, get to the airport and before you know it we'll be on a plane to New York!"

Bonnie bit her lip, trying to consider how she was going to calm Elena down. In her current state of mind, anything that didn't revolve around going to New York would settle her.

"You know what? That's exactly what we're gonna do. Right now. We need to find out everything about you."

"Yes. God, I'm so happy you understand Bon. We have to pack!"

"Uh yeah- first I gotta run to… uh, somewhere."

Elena, already in the process of raiding their tiny closet, paused. "Bonnie not now."

"Yeah, I know it's sudden but it's about my dad's will, you know, I'll just swing by his lawyer's house and get the paper work."

"I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with that chapter of your life." Elena dragged her empty box and began packing her windbreakers from the hangers.

"Well, I figured maybe I'll give it a try, I do want to find out what really happened that day."

Elena frowned. She didn't want Bonnie missing out on this trip. This was mighty important and she couldn't do it without her best friend.

"Okay, Bon, but hurry up, I'll start packing for you."

"I won't be long."

Elena gave a weak smile after watching her close the apartment door. When Bonnie came back, they'd be on their way to New York to meet her aunt, uh, what was her name again? or was it grandmother?

Yes, grandmother. She picked up the letter again and read it. It was a miracle; she finally had a family, a place where she came from, an origin. All those years back at the orphanage, she'd always drawn pictures of her make-believe parents and Bonnie….everyone did that at the orphanage, but to really experience meeting your loved ones again? That was more than wishful thinking. She had a lot of questions for them: why she was dumped at the orphanage? Who where her parents?

She dropped the letter and kept packing, sighing when she zipped the last suitcase. She studied the almost empty apartment, wondering where Bonnie was; she didn't feel like spending another night in Kansas without knowing the truth. Bonnie was the only thing keeping her from going to the airport and boarding the nearest flight to New York.

The flight!

Elena paused in the process of buttoning her windbreaker.

There was only one plane ticket. And there were two of them.

"Oh God!"

Bonnie was not going to allow her to just fly solo to New York, she knew that. Her best friend was going to try and stop her. There was no way that was happening, not when she was this close to the truth. But she couldn't leave Bonnie here; she couldn't do this without her best friend. Bonnie had been there for her since they were eight, there was no way she could leave her behind.

But there was only one plane ticket.

One plane ticket.

Me, her, family.

Elena grabbed her neck tie. She knew exactly what to do.

This was what you did for your half-crazy best friend. Right?

Who in their right minds would go looking for the most notorious gangster the Glades had ever known?

Yeah, only Bonnie Bennet would do that. She took a deep breath after she entered the ever crowded club Neenah. She was shocked the name hadn't been changed to club Elena considering the owner's promise to her. If only her name was Elena. She had absolutely no idea how he found her apartment, she just saw his fleet of cars and bodyguards camped at her building and she knew she was in soup for two reasons, (a) Elena would kill her if she knew that _the _Jeremy Chandler was outside their door, afterwards she'd kill herself in fright, and (b), Jeremy was going to be majorly pissed off if he realized that she had been lying to him all this time.

The guy had been on her ass for months to date him, but she couldn't do that. He was a freaking gangster, _the_ gangster of the Glades; he sold drugs and carried guns! No, she was not brought up that way. And she definitely was not brought up by the Sisters of Sacred Heart orphanage to beg money from violent men.

She could already picture Head Sister Agnes saying, "How would the blessed virgin feel?"

But these were desperate times. Elena was a ticking time bomb and she needed to be in the hospital before she exploded.

Now if she could only find Jeremy.

"Hey sweet thaang, come here and I'll buy you a drink." The bulgy man spun her around so she ground perfectly against him.

Bonnie coiled and hit his chest. "Let me go, you swine!"

"Feisty little thing, aren't you? Just my type."

"Not in a million years, asshole! Now let go of me before I make sure you don't ever see another sunrise with my pepper spray."

Her words seemed only to ignite his interest as he held her tight and lifted her off the ground. Bonnie screamed, but everyone in the damn club was too busy dancing, having sex, drinking or getting high to pay any attention to her.

"Let the lady go."

The man released her. "What are you gonna do, big guy?"

The man was flung across the room with one solid blow and landed on a table, breaking bottles of alcohol and some bones in his repulsive body. Bonnie looked back to thank her savior, but of course it was him. Could she be any less surprised?

Typical. This was his club, it was only natural she saw signs of him at every corner.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert."

Title reference;Empire state of mind-Jay z ft. Alicia Keys (2009)


	5. In the Club

**What I don't own; **** The vampire diaries. **

**What I do own;**** The plot.**

**My Reviewers; **** Thanks for reviewing.**

**Angel85qcca you rock…as always.**

**A/N;**** I was thinking about a romance in the sidelines. Depends on you guys. Which should it be—Klaus and Caroline or Bonnie and Jeremy?**

**Please do enjoy.**

Chapter five;

In the club

Bonnie scoffed immediately she saw who just saved her. Talk about creepy Smithy? As usual he was clad in his scary version of the men-in-black suit and wore his trademark smile that somehow ended up looking like a glare.

'What are you doing here?' She folded her hands eyeing him suspiciously knowing her question was stupid. Still she had to be sure Jeremy Chandler was here. Creepy Smithy wouldn't be in the club if his boss wasn't, his boss wasn't at his strip club in Manchester-thank the father in heaven. There was no way she could have survived having a business meeting—yep, she was calling their future interaction that and that was final—with him in a fricking strip club. She had committed enough sins as it was, like an occasional theft, she was not about to add that—whatever 'that' was—to the list.

The man chuckled, 'Mr. Chandler is waiting for you Miss.'

Bonnie frowned. This was why she avoided Jeremy and all his weird creepy baggage he came with. His bodyguards, his job, his clubs, his house and on how could she forget, his guns! They made her want to pee in her pants. Including him.

'He's here?'

Stupid question Bonnie. Of course he was.

'I believe you are here to see him.'

She nodded slowly. 'Thanks Smith.'

Despite the obvious discomfort she felt around him, he still was nice enough to stop the half wasted guy still unconscious on the floor. Bonnie was positive that it was the number of shoes that banged against his head and not Smith's fist that knocked him out.

She followed Creepy Smithy closely not wanting to take the chance of someone grabbing her again he was intimidating enough to scare off the weird, the drunk and the stoned. He led her to some steps with shiny railings and she ascended with her eyes half closed. She didn't want to see all the levels of smooching or as sister Agnes would say fornication going on in this club.

The closer they got to the top of the steps, the more terrified she felt. Jeremy was not known for his patience or tolerance or forgiveness. Rumor had it that he once slaughtered a man-yes slaughtered. Bonnie was sure there was a big difference between slaughtering and killing even though they boiled down he same thing. Murder.

'It's okay boys, she's with me.'

Bonnie opened her eyes wide to see that Creepy Smithy was talking to the bouncers at the entrance. It didn't take her long to realize that this was the V.I.P area. The environment alone spelled money. This was probably where all the privileged criminals in Kansas and beyond met to hold their meetings an how to sell more drugs, rob banks a- Bonnie mentally slapped herself. This was her only chance of getting help for Elena, she couldn't very well ruin it with all her inner yappings that sometimes escaped from her mouth when she was angry. Insulting Mr. C was not something she needed.

'Mr. C, your guest is here.'

Bonnie smirked, Mr. C. was that like a code name in the mob?

'Ah, if it isn't the runaway madam. I knew you'd come running back, come on have a seat and get settled.'

Bonnie shuffled from one foot to another. This whole scenario reminded her of her mischievous days at Sacred heart, when she'd do something the sisters termed 'evil' and be called to the Mother superior's office for her punishment. That was every child's nightmare. Mother superior was an intimidating sister who was not afraid of lashing you when you went out of track. And she was lashed more times than she cared to remember. That was how she got paired with Elena as bunk mates. Maybe the sisters finally figured that trouble plus calm equaled not so much trouble.

Bonnie wasn't entirely sure Jeremy was any different or made her feel any less frightened than Mother superior made her feel.

He sat there, drink in hand and a scantily dressed bimbo on his lap nuzzling his neck. Being in his presence alone made her feel terribly small and all giddy inside, those his warm brown eyes were studying her like they were already removing every piece of fabric on her skin, this was one of the reasons she bolted on their date. Those eyes of his like they knew everything about you, stripping you bare of all your rational thoughts. She suspected he knew she was lying about her name from the get-go. After all, he had said;

'Elena? Doesn't suit you at all.' When she told him her name, there was no way she was going to do this. But he was her last hope, the only other person that she could have gone to was their boss at the hotel, Tyler Lockwood. Sadly he was currently in some sort of training school so he could handle management. Apparently you needed training to take up the post of assistant manager.

Jeremy was her last hope and she had to do this, Elena couldn't spend one more night without her drugs and inhaler. She was going to make sure of that.

'Mr. Chandler thanks but uh I—I—'

'Huh-uh, is my father here?' The little crowd around him giggled. 'We've been through this. It's Jeremy.'

Bonnie sighed. 'Jeremy I er came to uh apologize.'

That was a good start.

She heard him scoff then smile at the bimbo on his lap. Didn't the man have any shame? He was flirting with another woman while the one he pursued for months was in the room trying to drag her gaze from his sinful lips. Ugh! She so didn't regret ditching him on the date right now if that was how he operated.

'I was expecting that sooner than later. So go ahead, I'm listening.'

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. There was no way she was going to ask for money—no, ask for a loan with these other people in the room. She still had her dignity to preserve-even though she hadn't seen any of them in her life and probably never will.

'Privately.' She simply stated. And blinked twice in horror.

Oh God! That sounded like a sexual innuendo , if The Mother Superior could hear her right now, she'd probably have a fatal attack.

Jeremy simply cocked a brow at her. Seconds passed before he spoke,

'Give us a minute boys, ladies.'

Bonnie expected him to stand but she watched in awe as he leaned back and people in the little boot filtered out the room. This man commanded a scary kind of respect. The thought of being with him alone was giving her jitters.

'I think I can handle this one Smith.' He muttered to his bodyguard who gave Bonnie an amused look that she interpreted to mean-s l u t.

He could think all he liked, she just needed to leave with her loan.

'It's private now uh—'

How dare he?

'Elena.' She inserted completely shocked. What kind of a man forgets your name because you ditched him on a date and hid in you apartment when he came knocking.

'Elena.' He rolled it round his tongue exactly the way he did when she first told him that that was her name then smirked. 'Still doesn't suit you. How 'bout you tell me the truth for once Bonnie?'

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock, this whole scenario had gone from worse to disaster. She could just kiss this ray of hope goodbye.

'Or isn't that your real name? Elena's the roommate with the shy smile.'

Okay it was official she was going to be the first person to puke in this V.I.P arena if he didn't stop talking. She had to get out of his presence, that weird feeling of failure mixed with nausea was coming over her again.

'You know, I never took you for a liar Bonnie. Once again you surprise me.'

'I'm not a liar, I just—'

'Lied. About every basic thing in your life.'

Okay, there was a perfectly justified reason she did that.

'That's why I'm here. I'm sorry Jeremy. It's—'

'Why don't you tell me why you are here Bonnie.' He gestured to the comfy sofa opposite him. 'Why don't you have a sit and tell me all about it.'

Bonnie had this weird feeling that he knew everything surrounding her life. How she had forgotten this man was a criminal was beyond her, she virtually woke up these past two months with the mantra; 'stay away from Jeremy Chandler. ' and slept with; 'avoid Jeremy Chandler better tomorrow.' Even now as she sat, she couldn't help repeating those words.

'I kind of like ah need something from you.' Bonnie kneaded her hands in embarrassment and fright. She hadn't been this embarrassed since her first boyfriend Jay tried unsuccessfully to take her virginity. Talking about this loan with Jeremy was much more embarrassing.

She watched as he leaned forward to dump the glass he's been holding on the small table separating them. 'And what would that be Bonnie?'

'I need a small favor from you and I promise it's nothing too big for you.'

'I think that should be left for me to decide.' He replied with a small chuckle.

'I know it's too soon to ask you about something like this considering the kind of uh relationship we have and my avoidance of truth but in all honesty Jeremy you are the last person I can go to for help.

'I need a loan from you and before you say anything I swear I'm going to pay you back, twice the amount you lend me. We could make it official and have all the paperwork done. But I swear I will pay you back.'

She breathed heavily praying he wouldn't burst out laughing.

'So you need a loan, for what if I may ask?'

Bonnie rubbed her hands furiously together, 'My roommate, she's ill and she hasn't taken her drugs for a long time now, it's getting worse and there's not enough money for us to buy them. I just want to see her better, she getting worse.'

Jeremy leaned back again, Bonnie was not sure if her story touched him or just made him angrier than he was already. He had one darn poker face.

'I'm not a loan shark Bonnie, and why should I help you? You did lie to me about-'

'Yeah I know, I haven't been truthful these pasts months but I don't want to see my sister hurt.'

'I thought she was your roommate.' He smirked.

Bonnie groaned internally, she didn't have any family, besides the orphanage. Elena was her father, mother, brother, sister and roommate rolled into one piece.

'She's all I have left in the world, please Jeremy, I swear I'll pay you every dime.'

She sat there as she studied him for minutes.

'So you expect me to loan you money after I received all kinds of harsh words these past few months from you just because I wanted to sig in someplace quiet and share a meal, probably a kiss or two, when I finally convince you to go on a date with me, you bail out on me, not to mention all the lying about your personal life? I can't believe this. Do I look like I'm retarded or something?'

Bonnie shook her head fiercely. So much for expecting anything more from him. If she was in his shoes, she'll probably be much more pissed off than she cared to admit. So much for honesty Bennet.

'I'm sorry, I just thought—never mind, I'll get the money elsewhere. Sorry for any inconveniences, I just be on my way. Have a nice evening.'

As she walked out the booth, she didn't know if she wanted him to call her back or run after her. But when she was escorted out the club by Creepy Smithy, she knew she was hurt when he did neither.

As she began the long walk back to the apartment, the only thing in her mind was the question;

How was she going to get drugs for Elena?

**Title reference;**** In da Club—50 cent(2002)**

**Please do live a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**


End file.
